


【兔龙】女仆咖啡

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Bottom Banjou Ryuuga, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 微博抽奖的点文，两个人都穿了女仆装这样那样的play，大概是外传后的时间（大概，所以两人关系很好
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 24





	【兔龙】女仆咖啡

“我说，战兔。”

“嗯？干嘛，客人点单太多算不过来该收多少钱了？”

“才不是！……你过来一下。”万丈龙我抿了抿唇，拽住桐生战兔的胳膊锲而不舍地把他拉到柜台边不会太引人注意的角落。

“到底怎么了啊，因为太笨被客人投诉了？还是打碎了餐具想当作无事发生？”桐生战兔终于从忙于在小本子上记录的状态抽身，收好笔后整理了下被扯皱的衣袖，抬起头好整以暇地看他，“要扣工资的话让老板只算你那部分的钱哦，我这边的报酬要留作实验资金的。”

“什么啊！我已经不会再犯那种低级错误了好不好……不对，你别打岔，我想说的不是这个！”万丈龙我皱着眉压低了声音，格外认真又透着紧张的眼神让桐生战兔也不由得将身子稍稍前倾做出侧耳聆听姿态，同时天才的大脑飞速转动思索如果万一是万丈搞出了什么不可挽回的大事态要怎么以最稳妥的方式带他逃离这家店找个不会被轻易追杀到的地方——

“我说啊战兔，你同意穿这种衣服……不会是想借机做那种色色的play之类的吧？”万丈龙我紧张兮兮地盯他，搭在腰上的双手揪着自己裙边花褶纠结的样子看起来就像要被逼良为娼的良，又立刻想到什么似的皱起两条英气的眉毛，带了点大义凛然的气势张口道：“如果战兔喜欢这种的话我也不是不能理解……但是也要提前告诉我啊！我好有个心理准备……”

搭档话语中的内容和桐生战兔脑子里正模拟盘算的东西实在相差太多，饶是天~才物理学家也当机了半秒才从卡顿中恢复过来，没好气地斜眼瞟他：“你都在乱想什么啊肌肉笨蛋，又不是在玩成人游戏，现在可是工作时间！”

“……但是穿成这样真的很怪啊！”万丈龙我终于忍不住喊出来，困扰地拧着眉毛瞪向裙子上的花边。普通的变装也就算了，他万丈龙我以前被通缉的时候为了掩人耳目什么常见的装扮没穿过？可不管怎么说这衣服也太出乎意料，作为以一个肌肉为豪的成年男人，他哪里能想到战兔会要自己一起穿上缀满蕾丝与蓬蓬花褶的可爱女仆装？像这样脖颈束着蕾丝项圈，领口的剪裁露出锁骨与一大片肌肤，经典的泡泡袖系着蝴蝶结丝带，系在腰上的小围裙也缀了花边，只能遮住一半大腿的柔软百褶裙摆和与短裙一同构成绝妙绝对领域的纯白过膝长袜，踩在地板上会发出可爱“哒哒”声响的黑色搭扣小皮鞋，甚至还有头顶猫耳形状的蕾丝发箍……咕，太羞耻了而且完全不搭吧！男人穿成这样的场合只能想到情趣play什么的！裆部发凉又轻飘飘的触感让万丈龙我浑身别扭，不禁怀疑战兔是怎么做到穿着一样的衣服还面不改色的。……不过那个兔耳朵发箍倒是很适合战兔。因为是兔子吧？

“所以说是为了挣钱啊挣钱，因为工作需要换个装有什么不可以的？别说傻话了，过来这边好好招呼客人啊，不是说今天吸引到的客人越多我们的分成就越多吗，不拼尽全力去干就亏了啊笨蛋。”桐生战兔一手叉腰朝他肩膀用力一拍，头顶的兔耳发箍微妙地晃了晃。万丈龙我盯着那对粉白的长耳朵张了张嘴，最终也只好在对方坦然的目光中老老实实地咽下自己的困惑不满。

不知是不是从某家很受欢迎的多国餐厅得到灵感，决定把咖啡店周年纪念活动办成兽耳女仆主题的石动美空毅然决然地拉来了桐生战兔和万丈龙我做苦力。原本在沉迷物理实验的桐生战兔一边碎碎念地抱怨着麻烦一边在石动美空指挥下完成咖啡店内部的装饰布置，抱着手工宣传牌的万丈龙我颠颠地跑到门口一番鼓捣，屋里咖啡店千金露出神秘微笑向物理学家展开手里精致繁复的衣物。桐生战兔用拇指和食指指尖捻起蓬蓬的白色衬裙裙边瞅了瞅，无动于衷地建议当红网络偶像亲自上阵，定能引得四海阿宅倾倒折服。石动美空皱起眉，表示平时臭男人已经够多了更想让纪念活动多吸引一些在常客中比例偏少的女生，活动当天不管营业额多少工资都按加倍来算还附带拉客提成——扭头欲走的桐生战兔当即站住了，伟大的物理学家兼拯救世界的英雄从兜里掏出计算器噼里啪啦敲了一通房租水电伙食费加最近新实验的额外开支，笑容满面地和石动美空握手：英雄可不能临阵脱逃啊。万丈的份我也答应了，到时候衣服直接给我就行包您满意，报酬当天结算还是月底一起？能给现金吗？

总之，作为天~才物理学家桐生战兔的搭档、室友、助手兼恋人，万丈龙我本人尚在懵懂不知时今日的命运已然决定——但他自己也要负一部分责任，谁让他明明没搞明白事态却还是老老实实把桐生战兔丢过来的衣服穿上了，虽然事实并不是他以为的那样。桐生战兔拿着小本子“哒哒”地踩着小皮鞋积极游走在各桌眼神亮晶晶的女客之间神色如常，万丈龙我也做不到站在那里呆看着丢下对方一个人忙碌，他深吸一口气，在心里给自己打气“好歹是和战兔并肩作战约定好了要陪他一起”，终于握着拳头向前迈出勇敢的一大步，绽开笑容迎接新来的客人。

“欢……欢迎光临，”万丈龙我轻咳了下，把带点虚的颤音吞进肚里，“请问您想来点什么？”

这不是挺可爱的嘛……顺利顺利，分心扫了一眼龙我那边的桐生战兔勾起嘴角，戴着猫耳的男性女仆微微鞠躬将客人引到桌边认真记录点单的样子看起来完全不用担心，他放心下来，心情愉快地去端刚泡好的咖啡。

  
在他们的专心投入下，这次兽耳女仆主题活动的效果意外地好，被女仆装帅哥吸引来的客流量十分可观——如果她们的眼神不是那么亮晶晶的带着某种笑意就更好了。店里众人连轴转地忙活了一整天，美空最先支持不住，打着哈欠以美容觉的名义回去补眠。等到为这次活动准备的咖啡豆用完，老板遗憾地放下最后一杯特制咖啡，扬手冲战兔他们做了个“ciao～”的手势，示意两位可靠女仆打扫完店里就可以打烊回去了，他自己先行一步，回家准备明天的材料。

“呼……终于可以换衣服了，好累啊。”

最后一波客人渐次离开，挂上“closed”牌子之后，万丈龙我首先迫不及待地冲进更衣室，桐生战兔站在昏暗下来的空荡大厅完全舒展地伸了个懒腰，摘下头上的兔耳发箍悠悠走向同一个目的地。等明天美空算好营业额就能拿分成了……再加上月底结的工资……他漫不经心地想着，然后被更衣室内搭档突然一声痛呼拉回了思绪，立刻抬眼凝神望去，“怎么了？”

“……卡、卡住了……呃，帮帮我战兔，这个拉链好难拉！”带跟的小皮鞋已经被嫌麻烦地甩下踢到一边，试图挣脱女仆装桎梏的万丈龙我眼泪汪汪地投来求助目光，泡泡袖松松垮垮垂下一半勉强挂在肩头，他为难地维持着弯腰低头两手伸到背后的姿势，大气都不敢出一口地僵在原地。拉链卡到肉了……

“……笨蛋啊你。”目光在他衣物间裸露的肌肤转了转，桐生战兔好笑地快步走近，及时给予一臂之力，小心翼翼地把细小的拉链和搭档紧致的皮肉分开。察觉痛感消失重获自由的万丈龙我立即松了口气放松下来，习惯性地应道：“起码也要加上肌肉吧，不对，我现在是蛋白质贵公子……嘛总之谢了，多亏有你。”

“嗯嗯。”桐生战兔敷衍地哼哼两声，一边想难道没有我帮忙你就只能一直绷着不动，一边大脑放空地瞅着他后背不算白皙的肌肤上被夹出来的红痕。那道浅淡却足够鲜明的印子随着万丈龙我动作间扯动肌肉舒张紧缩而微微起伏，仿佛吸引猫猫注意的逗猫棒，桐生战兔无意识地伸出手，指尖沿着那抹痕迹不轻不重地摩挲了下。

“呃唔……！”被突然触及的地方一阵酥麻痒意，细小的电流飞快窜过皮肤涌上脑海，万丈龙我猝不及防地呻吟出声本能挺直腰背往前一躲，浑身打了个激灵。还没来得及回神质问战兔在干什么，他肩上一沉，几缕发丝柔软地蹭过他耳廓，对方暖烘烘的脑袋搭上来，撒娇般拉长了调子低语：“好累啊，万丈。”

“……那是当然的吧，今天店里忙得要死，我也好累。”万丈龙我抬手摸摸他头顶，声音也不自觉放软下来，“不过，营业额应该还不错吧，我们都这么努力了……”他眼神亮晶晶的，充满希冀地侧过头对上桐生战兔的双眼，“怎么样，实验资金够用了吗？我现在没什么花销，你直接收下我那份报酬吧，给我留点买蛋白粉的钱就行。”

……小狗一样澄澈真诚的眼神。

桐生战兔忽然觉得心口有点发热，有什么早已盘踞许久的东西在那里激荡起来。他扯起嘴角，把自己的脸更亲密地埋进万丈龙我的侧颈，两臂自然地往前圈住对方温暖的身体，“也不能一直吃泡面，best match也不行。是时候学做饭了吧万丈，你都出汗了……唔，有点咖啡的味道。”

“哈？”万丈龙我有点发懵，脑子被前后没有逻辑关系的信息搅得混乱，却并没有得到相应的解释。桐生战兔在他肩颈相连处轻轻咬了一口，牙齿和舌尖划过那片皮肤舐去细小汗珠，两手顺着他后背敞开的拉链缝隙摸进去，流连于柔韧微潮的赤裸肌肤。指尖轻飘飘扫过胸前尚柔软的乳首时万丈龙我忍不住发出轻哼，他脸颊发热地隔着一层衣物按住桐生战兔的手，小声抱怨道：“别乱摸，怎么突然……现在还在店里啊。”

“嗯……但是已经关店了哦，现在这里就我们两个人。”桐生战兔两眼无辜地眨巴眨巴，语气纯良极了，感觉到掌心下柔软肉粒慢慢变硬顶起，便故意朝他耳后呼出热气，“难得穿一次女仆装，万丈不是说想趁机做色色的事吗？战兔大人可以满足你哦。”

“那是我以为你想做！”万丈龙我发出抗议，脸色有点发红，“你不是让我不要乱想专心工作吗？而、而且也没有提前准备……”

“现在不用考虑工作的问题了～所以做点什么也没关系吧，偶尔试试这样的情趣也不坏。”桐生战兔笑眯眯地抽出手把摘下来的兔耳发箍戴到万丈龙我头上，顺手拨了拨他的鬓发，对着不知所措的恋人左看右看，满意地笑起来，“兔子也挺适合万丈的嘛，很可爱哦。”

……败给他了。

衣服这样挂在身上很别扭，忙了一天很累需要休息，没有洗澡也没有润滑液，会不会在更衣室留下什么容易被发现的痕迹，还没吃晚饭肚子有点饿……明明有很多问题需要思考需要顾及，但万丈龙我犹豫了下还是转身面向桐生战兔，低下身子伸手撩起他的裙摆。然后他仰起头，有点磕巴地开口：“你，你先自己拿一下，我帮你弄。”

虽然有点羞耻，但是被战兔索求的话很开心。这个人是需要我的，只要想到这一事实，万丈龙我就忍不住兴奋起来了。……喜欢。想被战兔需要。

桐生战兔从他手中接过自己的裙摆高高提起，低头望着万丈龙我用指尖勾下他的内裤有点紧张又一脸认真的神色，也禁不住脸红耳热起来，从布料束缚中解放的半勃器物跳动着在万丈龙我拢起的手心膨胀发烫。战兔的气味……跪坐着的万丈龙我双手扶好那根东西红着脸仰头看一眼对方因欲望变得深沉的眼神，轻轻张口前倾上身含住了完全露出的红润圆端，口腔顿时充满了熟悉的浓厚雄性气息，眼眶因此微微湿润。他努力地用舌头裹住茎身来回滑动，让膨大的龟头扫过上颚试图吞下更多，喘息间发出细碎的小声呜咽。即使努力滚动喉结吞咽也仍有分泌过多的津液从被撑开的嘴角滴落，万丈龙我含混地抱怨一声，转而专心收缩颊侧软肉，湿热软滑的感触激得桐生战兔头皮发麻，穿透灵魂般的甜美电流一路攀上脊椎。听到他难耐的吸气声后，万丈龙我略显得意地弯起眉眼，一手扶着他大腿忍着想要干呕的生理反应埋头把完全勃起的阴茎吞到喉咙深处快速来回，喉头软肉条件反射的收缩恰如对龟头的讨好，桐生战兔不由自主地空出一只手按上他的脑袋，喘着粗气感受对方扫过鼠蹊部的火热鼻息，被伺候得血脉偾张的器物溢出微腥前液。察觉到口中的硬热微微跳动起来，万丈龙我稍稍退出一些，含棒棒糖似的对着圆润顶端轻轻嘬吮，抬起脸用浸透情欲的湿漉漉眼神瞅他无声询问，然后舌尖扫过敏感的冠状沟和系带用力一吸——

『射给我吧，战兔？』

接收到信息的桐生战兔脑中代表思考的弦崩断了一瞬，然后难以自持地按着他后脑向前挺身，尽数倾泄在他乖顺承受的口中。万丈龙我没料到他动作这么激烈，难免被戳到喉头的物什呛到，被迫滚动喉结吞下些精液。这时桐生战兔才仿佛恍然意识到自己做了什么慌忙松手，抽出半软下来的肉棒带点愧疚地问：“没事吧万丈？”

“……唔嗯。”方才的缺氧让万丈龙我涨红了脸，微眯的眼角沁出生理性泪水，但还不算难受，他小幅度地摇摇头，随即摊开右手凑到嘴边，把口腔中残余的精液唾液混合物吐在掌心，小小地松了口气。

“好浓啊，是因为前几天吃了烤肉吗，还挺苦的……”万丈龙我小声嘟囔着，注意到桐生战兔的视线紧盯着自己，他不好意思地轻咳一声，试图掩饰似的一边说话一边单手拉下内裤小心翼翼往身后探去，“没有带润滑剂，所以……”

哦，我的脸可能比万丈还红。桐生战兔眨眨眼，感觉一腔热血同时冲向下体和脑门——两者或许没什么差别，这种时候男人都是用下半身思考的。他眼神飘忽地看着万丈龙我裙摆散开稍微分开双腿、一手撑地一手努力借着那些黏液作润滑开拓自己，即使从这个视角只能看到万丈咬着下唇蹙眉忍耐的表情和光裸后背下被裙摆遮掩没入臀缝小幅移动的手臂，足够煽情的氛围依然让他口干舌燥。耳朵能够捕捉到的细微水声和闷哼让他忍不住幻想万丈龙我的手指是如何将欲情化作的体液抹在紧闭的穴口揉开肉褶，再一点点地撑开软化的入口探进水淋淋的指尖搅动。甬道内那些挤挤挨挨的软肉又热又滑，总是不知热情还是羞怯地紧紧缠裹住他，为外来者奉上甜美的蜜液。桐生战兔深吸一口气，从旁边储物柜里自己的风衣口袋里摸出枚方方正正的小薄片，心想冰室幻德建议他随身准备安全套确实有理，“迟早用得上”。他现在就迫不及待想要用掉它了。

万丈龙我很快摸索到那个会让他忍不住蜷起足趾浑身轻颤的妙处，两根手指打着圈碾过滑腻内壁按压藏在后面的腺体就有酥酥麻麻的电流顺着脊椎一路在大脑皮层炸开，他轻轻哼出声，熟稔于快感的穴肉自发吮吸手指热情得紧，只是比起以往热烈缠绵的肌肤之亲犹嫌不足，让他下意识地滚动喉结吞咽了下，未经抚慰的前端精神挺立起来。眼角余光瞥到桐生战兔撕开包装给自己戴上安全套的动作，他耳垂发烫，一边往后穴塞入第三根手指情不自禁地后倚靠上墙壁，一边用空闲的左手分开自己屈起的膝盖，扯掉了卡在大腿位置的棉质内裤——桐生战兔的动作凝滞了一瞬，他居高临下地望向万丈龙我此时正对着他、完全大敞的腿间，这样的姿势下女仆装的短裙起不到什么遮掩作用，万丈龙我忙于开拓的右手搭在有着流畅线条的大腿根部犹自抽插不休，两腿间大好风景一览无余，甚至能看到从指缝滴下的液体落在地上洇出一小片湿痕——这无疑是一种邀请。

“已经准备好了吗？……还是等不及了？”桐生战兔顺着搭档的视线半跪下来，一手握住被白袜覆着的脚踝抬高，织物触感软绵滑溜，他发热的掌心熨帖着那处肌肤，引得万丈龙我敏感地一抖，湿润的双眼半是迷离半是渴求地望向他，呼吸更急促了些。没有否认……天才物理学家怦然心动，捉住他夹在腿间的右手腕轻轻抽出，飞快地瞟了一眼他指尖拉出的银色细丝和微微发皱的指腹，忍不住唇角微扬。

“好色啊万丈……已经兴奋成这样了吗？”桐生战兔舔了下唇，笑眯眯地碰碰他贴在小腹精神挺立的性器。

“啊嗯、还不是怪你……”万丈龙我喘息着，不好意思地偏过视线，没被桎梏的脚却主动抬起蹭蹭他胯部，小腿勾着他的腰迎向自己，“快点……想和战兔做。”

“呜哇，真性急……”被蹭得发痒又有点舒服，桐生战兔忍不住笑出声，眼睛亮亮地抵上湿润穴口轻轻磨蹭，“就这么喜欢我吗？真可爱。”

“少废话……啊、唔嗯……”难耐收缩着的肉褶被突兀撑开，硬挺性器一口气没入深处，万丈龙我情不自禁挺了下身子攥住桐生战兔肩部衣料，流露出些许恍惚神色张口喘息。有一段时间没有好好亲热过，食髓知味的肠肉比之前更紧窒地热情绞缠着一下下顶撞进来的肉棒，龟头每次蹭过肠壁后的敏感腺体都让那些湿热软肉微微痉挛着吮得更紧依依不舍地挽留，肉棒用力抽出时带出点嫩红外翻的肠肉，再深深地捣回穴内激起淫靡的肉体碰撞声和水声。桐生战兔一边动腰，一边带着点期待和恶作剧似的得意凑上来亲他：“那万丈是喜欢战兔大人，还是喜欢战兔大人的肉棒？不好好回答就惩罚你哦。”

“……嗯，啊啊……哈……什么……”万丈龙我像要努力理解他话语中意思一样皱起眉眨了眨眼，然后因体内一下恶劣的用力顶撞发出惊叫，脸颊泛起潮红，“喜、都喜欢……这样行了吧……唔啊！”

“嗯？再说清楚点，万丈喜欢什么？”桐生战兔眼角含笑不依不饶地磨他，“大声一点说给我听听嘛。”

“……你这……可恶，战、战兔大人……和战兔大人的肉棒都、喜欢……呜……！”

“嗯嗯，乖孩子♪里面咬得好紧，哈，都要抽不出来了……看来万丈真的很喜欢肉棒啊，”桐生战兔心情很好地蹭蹭他鼻尖，腾出手来把他松垮的女仆装拉到胸口以下揉弄充血变硬的乳首，黏黏糊糊地轻吻他泛红的脸颊和耳根，“想要我射在里面吗？嗯……顺便给我生几只小兔子吧？”

“呜哈……你在说什么呢……！”不知不觉变成小腿交叠在他背后大腿夹紧他腰侧的万丈龙我匪夷所思地瞪眼，被撞得身体蹭着墙面一耸一耸，头顶的兔耳也随之一晃一晃，吐着热气驳他：“我可是男人！再说了、我也，嗯啊……生不出兔子！”

“真过分，万丈明明是兔耳女仆，所以当然应该会生小兔子的吧？难道说给我生小兔子会背叛正在全心侍奉的主人sama吗，好不甘心～稍微放纵一下也没关系的所以也关照关照我嘛，万丈这么可爱，主人sama也不应该独占吧？”桐生战兔撅起嘴摆出一副委屈表情，睁圆双眼无辜地自下而上瞅他，动作倒是一点没停，两手托住万丈龙我腰臀往上猛一发力就站起身把人抵在了墙上，埋在他颈侧一路从耳根吮吻到锁骨，牙尖轻磨那一小片凹陷处薄而韧的敏感肌肤，“你看，我都让万丈变得这么舒服了？”

……这又是在玩什么情趣扮演？万丈龙我闷哼一声避开他的眼神，努力攀着桐生战兔的肩膀免得自己掉下去，耳廓臊得通红。怎么还冒出来个主人的设定……他无所适从地小声哼哼，羞耻感如盛不下的水漫溢出来，让他不由自主收紧了甬道，自暴自弃地开口回应战兔的胡话：“给、给你生行了吧！随你喜欢好了！”

万丈龙我耳朵红红的，眼圈也红红的，不服气似的梗着脖子嘟囔：“才没有什么主人啊……要说我喜欢的人就只有战兔，怎么可能让别人做这种事……”

……可爱。桐生战兔在心里大大叹息一声，感动得肉棒都又硬了几分。“我也……”他轻轻开口又顿住，笑眯眯地把脸埋进万丈龙我引以为豪的胸肌留恋地蹭了蹭：“那我想做什么都可以吗？”

“……差、差不多吧。”万丈龙我揽着他的手紧了紧，认真思考般露出微微困扰的神情，“不过一般来说希望你不要胡来啊……”

“嗯……所以万丈真的愿意给我生小兔子咯？”桐生战兔满意地往上顶了顶，收获一声动情的轻喘。

“嗯，嗯……”胸口被桐生战兔眨眼时的睫毛扫得发痒，万丈龙我下意识地挺了挺胸，然后小幅度点头。

“好乖好乖。那样就必须射在里面了呢……要把万丈的子宫好好灌满才行……♡”

“哈啊、你那，那是什么奇怪的语气……”万丈龙我难为情地抓紧他后背的布料，在累积的快感中情不自禁地蜷紧脚趾耸起上身，微微战栗着思维空白地濒临绝顶，夹在两人层叠裙摆间的性器晃了晃，断断续续喷出的白浊洒在黑色的女仆装上格外分明。

“这么快就自己一个人去了啊，万丈好敏感，”桐生战兔有点惊讶地笑，感受着高潮后剧烈收缩的甬道，也不由发出闷哼，“真狡猾……那我也要射，然后再做一次吧？”

“因、因为这个姿势……嗯呜……太深了……”处于不应期的时候快感比之前更加难以承受，万丈龙我眼角湿润，头脑发晕地看向溅上胸口的湿渍，“衣服、弄脏了……啊……明天，明天还要去卖东西……！”

“没关系。拿回家洗洗就好了，美空不会生气的，”桐生战兔抬头亲亲他，“明天想和万丈一起休息……好不好？”

“嗯、嗯……战兔……”

“我也最喜欢万丈……只有你这家伙，无论如何都不想放手啊……”

他们自然而然地接吻，展露出自己最柔软的部分。那个时候，差点就以为没能抓住这双手……能够像现在这样紧紧拥抱，真是太好了。

  
实际在之后又做了两次。因为安全套满了所以最后一次是无套内射，万丈龙我有点恍惚地揉着隐隐酸痛的腰，桐生战兔说“给我生小兔子吧”的样子又闪过脑海，他小声嘟囔了句“真拿他没办法”，手不自觉移向小腹。被血星基因改造过的人的身体到底会有何不同呢，他心想，如果真的为此努力一下，感觉说不定能行……

“好了万丈，回去了。”

“嗯！”  


  
——————————————————  
石动美空：战兔，那两套女仆装呢？

桐生战兔：哦，因为不小心弄脏了所以带回家洗了，明天还回来。

石动美空：那就不用了，送给你们吧，反正也是按你们的身材买的。想也知道你们两个能一起把衣服弄脏是做了什么……但是不要在店里啊？

桐生战兔：……^_^ 好的，下次一定。


End file.
